Professor Willow
Professor Willow is Pokémon professor who helps new Trainers learn the basics of Pokémon GO and assists experienced Trainers with research tasks he gives them. He is portrayed as a guide who directs and assists Trainers through their Pokémon journey. He appears at the beginning of the game to introduce the mechanics. He can also be found in the Tips Menu and through various Special Research tasks. __TOC__ Appearance He has white hair, dark grey eyes and his skin is white. His clothes are mostly dark with some lime-green details. He also wears a white lab coat and has big blue rucksack in his back. Introduction "Hello there! I am Professor Willow. Did you know that this world is inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon? Pokémon can be found in every corner of the earth. Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, some live in the mountains, or in the forests, or near water... I have spent my whole life studying them and their geography. Will you help me with my research? That's great! You'll need to find and collect Pokémon from everywhere. Choose your style to start your adventure! ''" Gallery Introduction Professor Willow Intro 1.png Professor Willow Intro 2.png Professor Willow Intro 3.png Professor Willow Intro 4.png Professor Willow Intro 5.png Professor Willow Intro 6.png Professor Willow Intro 7.png Professor Willow Intro 8.png Professor Willow Intro 9.png Professor Willow Week Professor Willow Week.jpg | Professor Willow Week (''Apr 23 - 30, 2018) Professor Willow Week Fact 1.jpg | Fact #1 (Apr 24, 2018) Professor Willow Week Fact 2.jpg | Fact #2 (Apr 25, 2018) Professor Willow Week Fact 3.jpg | Fact #3 (Apr 26, 2018) Professor Willow Week Fact 4.jpg | Fact #4 (Apr 27, 2018) Professor Willow Week Fact 5.jpg | Fact #5 (Apr 28, 2018) Professor Willow Week Fact 6.jpg | Fact #6 (Apr 29, 2018) Trivia * The three Team Leaders are his assistants and Professor Willow looks slightly older than them. * According to slight glimpses of lore in game, when Trainer transfers Pokémon, they are sent to Professor Willow in exchange for a corresponding Candy. * With an update to game version 0.97.2, Professor Willow's graphic appearance became 3D model instead of 2D artwork sprite. * On April , 2018, the mini-event called Professor Willow Week started on social-media channels of Pokémon GO, during which game creators encouraged players across the world to post their fan arts and cosplays of Professor Willow. After hearing more reports of Trainers finding Mew, we want to thank Professor Willow and his research by kicking off #ProfessorWillowWeek! Celebrate with us by sharing your best Professor Willow fan art and cosplay. We'll be posting our favorites throughout the week! Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-04-24. Moreover, on Tuesday, April , there were facts on Professor Willow announced to be released during that week. Get ready for some Professor Willow facts, Trainers! #ProfessorWillowWeek! Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-04-24. *# Professor Willow looks up to Professor Oak and used to be his assistant. Fact #1: Professor Willow looks up to Professor Oak and used to be his assistant! Follow our Instagram and check out our daily Instagram stories to be the first to learn more exclusive Professor Willow facts! Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-04-28. *# Professor Willow's birthday is July 21. #ProfessorWillowWeek Fact #2: Professor Willow's birthday is July 21. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-04-28. *# Professor Willow's mom researched Pokémon ecology, and his dad was fascinated by the outdoors. Also, he's an only child. #ProfessorWillowWeek Fact #3: Professor Willow's mom researched Pokémon ecology, and his dad was fascinated by the outdoors. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-04-28. *# Professor Willow's dream is to analyze uncharted territory, examining new Pokémon that have yet to be discovered and documenting where they live. #ProfessorWillowWeek #ProfessorWillowWeek Fact #4: Professor Willow's dream is to analyze uncharted territory, examining new Pokémon that have yet to be discovered and documenting where they live. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-04-28. *# Professor Willow always wear his white coat. #ProfessorWillowWeek Fact #5: Professor Willow always wears his white lab coat, no matter what! Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-09-17. *# Professor Willow may seem outgoing and confident, but also has a pretty strong shy side. #ProfessorWillowWeek Fact #6: Professor Willow may seem outgoing and confident, but also has a pretty strong shy side. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-09-17. * During the Professor Willow Week there was shown, on official game Twitter account, the behind-the-scenes look at the game's loading screen related with Research tasks feature release. Trainers, here's a behind-the-scenes look at the creation of our newest loading screen featuring Professor Willow! #ProfessorWillowWeek Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-09-17. References Category:Characters